Plank Trucks/Gallery
7-Plank Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:EdwardandGordonRS2.PNG File:LeavesRS2.PNG File:TheMissingCoachRS2.png Miscellaneous File:ThomasFirstWoodenandCarriagendTruck.jpg|Christopher Awdry's plank truck ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:Thomas'Train11.png|Coal trucks File:ThomasinTrouble1.png|Plank trucks being pulled on the Quarry Tramroad File:DowntheMine80.png File:PercyandHarold18.png File:PercyandHarold27.png File:PercyandHarold37.png File:Percy'sPredicament48.png|Plank trucks in the shed File:WoollyBear16.png|Hay bale trucks in the second season File:Donald'sDuck17.png File:Escape3.png File:HorridLorry29.png File:PutUponPercy14.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad548.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad671.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad843.png File:TwinTrouble38.png File:MiddleEngine28.png File:YouCanDoItToby33.png|Fruit and vegetable trucks File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial13.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial31.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial44.png File:KeepingUpwithJames49.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff6.png File:BigStrongHenry38.png|Hay bale trucks in the tenth season File:BigStrongHenry49.png|Broken hay bale trucks File:Emily'sRubbish57.png|Rubbish trucks File:EdwardandtheMail50.png|Parcel trucks File:HenryGetsItWrong33.png File:HenryGetsItWrong41.png CGI Series File:TimeForaStory19.png|Book trucks File:TimeForaStory20.png File:TimeForaStory32.png File:TimeForaStory47.png File:TimeForaStory48.png File:TimeForaStory50.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll55.png File:ThomasandScruff63.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain26.png File:KingoftheRailway688.png File:TaleOfTheBrave41.png File:NoSteamWithoutCoal19.png File:PhiliptotheRescue41.png File:SavingTime100.png File:SavingTime111.png File:PoutyJames80.png Miscellaneous File:ThomasandtheDayoftheDeadinMexicoCity9.png Others File:ThomasandtheTunnel!1.jpg|Plank trucks in a magazine File:7PlankTruckThomasLandJapan.jpg|A 7-plank truck at Thomas Land (Japan) File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|7-plank trucks' basis File:7PlankWagonBasis.jpg|7-plank truck in real life File:Tenmillecatalog.jpg|Tenmille RCH 1926 7-plank trucks Merchandise File:MeccanoPercy.jpg|Meccano File:MeccanoPlankTruck.png File:WoodenRailwayDOWTCoalCar2006.jpg|Wooden Railway Coal Car File:Day_out_with_Thomas_2015_70th_anniversary_freight_car.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary Car File:WoodenScruffandtheGarbageCartwopack.png|Wooden Railway with Scruff File:Take-n-PlayStoryBookCar.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png File:CollectibleRailwaySecondCoalTruck.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayThirdCoalTruck.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Large scale prototype File:BachmannLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Large scale File:BachmannLargeScaleRedOpenWagon1.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleBrownOpenWagon.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleCoalWagon.jpg File:ThomasHornbyRedOpenWagon.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyThomasOpenWagon.jpg File:HornbyLightblueopenwagon.jpg File:HornbyThomasSodorScrapCo.Truck.jpg|Sodor Scrap Co. truck File:TOMYMolly.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Molly File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|With Rosie File:PlarailTalkingHiro.jpg|Plarail with talking Hiro File:TOMYDash.jpg|Plarail With Dash File:PlarailRyanAndSkiff.jpg|With Ryan and Skiff File:TOMYDennis.jpg|With Dennis File:TrackMasterWhiffWithBlueTruck.jpg|TrackMaster with Whiff File:TrackMasterWhiffWithOrangeTruck.jpg File:TrackMaster2014Scruff.jpg|With Scruff File:TrackMasterBelleWithBlueTruck.jpg|With Belle File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|With Porter File:TrackmasterNia.jpg|With Nia File:TrackMasterSodorPowerPlantTrucks.PNG|With SR brake van and L&B long truck File:TrackMasterMr.Jolly'sChocolateFactory.png|With Chocolate Syrup tanker and utility van File:InteractiveLearningRailwayCoalTrucks.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway File:ChoroQCoalTrucks.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQMotorFreightCarSet.jpg|Choro-Q with Goods Van File:MyFirstThomasTrucks.jpg|My First Thomas (Red) File:MyFirstThomasTruck.jpg|My First Thomas (Yellow) File:MyFirstThomasBluePlankTruck.jpeg|My First Thomas (Blue) File:MyFirstThomasLogTruck.jpg|My First Thomas (Log) File:LionelSodorCoalandScrapCars.jpg|Lionel Sodor Coal and Scrap trucks File:LionelAnophaQuarryFfarquharTruck.png|Anopha Quarry Ffarquhar truck File:LionelCrovan'sGateMiningCo.Truck.png|Crovan's Gate Mining Co. truck File:MinisConstructionTroublesomeTruck.png|Minis Fossil Cargo Truck File:MinisGoldCargoCar.png|Minis Gold Cargo Truck File:PocketFantasyBrownPlankTruck.jpg|Brown Pocket Fantasy File:OrangeTruckPocketFantasy.jpg|Orange Pocket Fantasy 6-Plank Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:LeavesRS2.PNG File:TheDiseaselRS1.png File:TheDiseaselRS2.png File:TheDiseaselRS4.png File:WrongRoadRS7.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png File:Edward'sExploitRS1.png File:ScrambledEggsRS5.png File:ScrambledEggsRS8.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS2.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS3.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS4.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS5.png File:DownTheDrainRS1.png File:DownTheDrainRS2.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Thomas'Train11.png|An NE truck in Season 1 File:DowntheMine51.png|An LMS truck in Season 1 File:DowntheMine56.jpg PercyTakesthePlunge18.png|An LMS truck in Season 2 File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png|An NE truck in Season 3 File:NoJokeforJames48.png File:OliverOwnsUp91.jpg File:Heroes6.jpg|6-plank truck with a face in the third season episode, Heroes Others File:6-PlankOpenWagon.jpg|6-plank trucks' basis File:BR5PlankWagons.png Merchandise File:WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayNeilWithChinaClayTruck.jpg|Wooden Railway with Neil File:WoodenRailwaySodorRailwayRepair.png|Wooden Railway with The Ballast Spreader prototype File:WoodenSodorRailwayRepair.jpg|Wooden Railway with The Ballast Spreader File:BandaiTECcircustrain.jpg|Bandai TECS Topham Circus Truck File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|Bachmann 5-Plank Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:BreakVanRS5.png File:Percy'sPredicamentRS2.png|Anopha Quarry Trucks File:DirtyWorkRS2.PNG File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel11.png File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel12.png File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel14.jpg File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel15.jpg ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasSavesTheDay52.png File:ThomasSavestheDay80.png File:Percy'sBigMistake32.png File:EdwardStrikesOut24.png File:EdwardStrikesOut72.png Others File:MoreBadDaysforThomasandhisFriends-TobyandtheSkateboarders1.png|A 5-plank truck behind Toby Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)3.PNG Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)4.PNG Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)5.PNG Diesel(StoryLibrarybook)6.png File:FQCTruckBasis.jpg|5-plank trucks' basis (Railway Series) 5PlankTruckBasis.jpg|5-plank trucks' basis (Television Series) Merchandise File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster with Cranky and Bulstrode 4-Plank Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series Percy'sPredicament27.png Percy'sPredicament28.png Percy'sPredicament30.png Percy'sPredicament33.png Percy'sPredicament25.jpg 1-Plank Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage82.png CGI Series File:MerryMistyIsland36.png|A 1-plank truck loaded with Christmas decorations File:KingoftheRailway10.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress64.png|1-plank truck of jam Others File:1plankwagonirl.jpg|A 1-plank truck in real life Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway 1-plank truck ("Cargo Car") File:OrangeSodorCargoCarwithCargo.jpg File:WoodenRailwayCaliforniaStateFairCargoCar.jpg|Wooden Railway California State Fair Cargo Car File:WoodenRailwayCheeriosCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway Cheerios Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayLearningCurveCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway Learning Curve Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayPBSKidsCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway PBS Kids Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayToytopiaCargoCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Toytopia Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayYumstersCargoCar.jpg|Yumsters Cargo car File:WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Wooden Railway Thomas with Six Flags cargo car File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|Bachmann 1-plank truck Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Long Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:DuckTakesCharge25.png|A truck in the shed File:BetterLateThanNever3.png File:Henry'sForest24.PNG File:Henry'sForest51.png File:Henry'sForest62.png File:CrankyBugs3.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees22.png CGI Series File:HappyHiro9.png File:StopthatBus!10.png File:PercyandtheCalliope30.png File:PercyandtheCalliope31.png File:PercyandtheCalliope45.png Others File:Lynton Barnstaple bogie wagon Tenmille.jpeg File:UtilityTrucksBasis.jpg|Basis Merchandise File:TrackMasterSodorPowerPlantTrucks.PNG|TrackMaster Sodor Power Plant Trucks File:TrackMasterBashwithBlueBolsterWagon.jpg|TrackMaster Misty Island Bash File:TrackMasterArthurWithTarpedTruckAndBlueBolsterWagon.jpg|TrackMaster with Arthur and truck File:TrackMasterSkarloey'sPuppetShowSpecial.jpg|TrackMaster Skarloey's Puppet Show Special File:TrackMasterDuck'sPowerLineRepair.jpg|TrackMaster Duck's Power Line Repair File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|TrackMaster Percy and the Search Cars File:Trackmastericecreambogeytruck.jpg|TrackMaster Ice Cream Factory Truck Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Short Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:SavedfromScrap25.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge49.png File:PopGoestheDiesel30.png File:PopGoestheDiesel31.png File:PopGoestheDiesel33.png File:PopGoestheDiesel39.png File:PopGoestheDiesel45.png File:PopGoestheDiesel51.png File:PopGoestheDiesel23.jpg File:TheRunaway51.jpg File:TheDiseasel5.png File:TheDiseasel6.png File:Donald'sDuck83.PNG File:Toby'sTightrope1.png File:Toby'sTightrope20.png File:HorridLorry29.png File:ASurpriseforPercy10.png File:Salty'sSecret56.jpeg Others File:LyntonAndBarnstapleRailwayTrucksInTugs.png|A truck in Tugs File:ChinaClayTrucksTVModelBasis.jpg|Basis lbopencat.jpg|Tenmille Lynton and Barnstaple 4 ton open wagon Merchandise File:TOMYHenry.jpg|TOMY with Henry and a van File:TOMYStanley.jpg|With Stanley and Troublesome Truck File:TOMYStephen.jpg|With Stephen File:TOMYLuke.jpg|With Luke and Barrel Truck File:PlarailConnorAndCaitlinKingOfhTheRailwaySet.jpg|With Connor and Caitlin King of the Railway Set File:PlarailAnniversaryFreightCar1.jpg|Anniversary Themed 1 File:PlarailAnniversaryFreightCar2.jpg|Anniversary Themed 2 File:PlarailAnniversaryFreightCar3.jpg|Anniversary Themed 3 File:TOMYTrackMasterHenry2007.jpg|TrackMaster with Henry File:TrackmasterPhilip.jpg|With Philip File:TrackMasterProteusWithPlantWagonAndBlueTruck.jpg|With Proteus and Blue Truck File:TrackMasterLukeWithLogCar.jpg|With Luke File:TrackMasterSirHandelinCharge.jpeg|With Sir Handel in Charge File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|With Duncan in Duncan and the Runaway Elephant File:TrackMasterCoalMustacheSpencer.jpg|With Coal Moustache Spencer File:TrackMasterTimothy.jpg|With Timothy File:TrackMasterTheOriginalThomas.jpg|With Original Thomas File:2015TrackMasterThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|With Thomas and the Jet Engine File:TrackmasterPhilipGreatestMoments.png|With Philip File:TrackmasterSteelworksThomas.jpg|With Steelworks Thomas File:TrackMasterRevolution2015Thomas'BigHaul.jpg|With Thomas' Big Haul File:TrackMasterDuck'sPowerLineRepair.jpg|With Duck's Power Line Repair File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard Cars File:TrackMasterThomasAndAce.jpeg|With Thomas File:WindUpStandardTruck.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Trucks File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicBlueT.Truck.png|Clear Metallic Version File:Wind-UpTroublesomeGravelTruck.jpg|Stone Truck File:WindUpOrangeStoneT.Truck.png|Orange Stone Truck File:CapsulePlarailOrangeClearMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Clear Metallic Orange Stone Truck File:WindUpBrownGravelTruck.png|Brown Stone Truck File:Wind-upGreenMetallicStoneTruck.jpg|Green Metallic Stone Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:CapsulePlarailBrownGravelTruck.jpg|Brown Gravel Truck File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Log Truck File:Wind-UpOrangeLogTruck.jpg|Orange Log Truck File:WindUpClearMetallicYellowLogTruck.png|Yellow Clear Metallic Log Truck File:Wind-UpGoldLogTruck.jpg|Gold Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailRedLogTruck.jpg|Red Log Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:CapsulePlarailTroublesomeFishTruck.jpg|Fish Crate Truck File:CapsulePlarailBarrelTruck.jpg|Barrel Truck File:CapsulePlarailYellowBarrelTruck.jpg|Yellow Barrel Truck File:WindUpSnowCoveredTruck.png|Snow Covered Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-UpRedTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Red Troublesome Milk Truck File:Wind-UpBlueTroublesomeMilkTruck.jpg|Blue Troublesome Milk Truck File:Wind-upTreasureTruck.png|Treasure Truck File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann (narrow gauge) Short Wheelbase Trucks ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Toby'sTightropeLMillustration4.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PopGoestheDiesel49.png File:Percy'sPredicament13.png|Truck with The Spiteful Brake Van's Unused angry face File:ThomasGetsBumped58.png|Thomas behind a small Truck File:DieselDoesitAgain91.png File:Heroes47.png File:Toby'sTightrope6.png|Trucks near Mavis File:Toby'sTightrope17.png File:HorridLorry8.png|A Truck next to Percy File:HorridLorry29.png File:BusyGoingBackwards13.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png File:ASurpriseforPercy10.png File:ASurpriseforPercy12.png File:ASurpriseforPercy11.png File:ASurpriseforPercy33.png|A bunch of Trucks on the upper tracks File:Salty'sSecret25.png File:Salty'sSecret56.jpeg Miscellaneous File:TroublesomeTruckspromo.jpg|Behind the scenes model (note the raised buffers) freelancecatalog.jpg|The Tenmille kit used for the small trucks Others File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure50.jpg|Truck in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracksTroublesomeTrucksPromo.png|Truck in Trouble on the Tracks File:RailwayAdventuresPractice.png|Truck in Railway Adventures Henry's Lucky Trucks ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Henry'sLuckyDay5.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay54.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay59.png File:Henry'sLuckyDay61.png File:Henry'sLuckyTrucks11.PNG Category:Gallery Category:Rolling stock galleries